Japanese films released in 1974
Japanese Movie Database lists 341 films released in Japan during 1974. January * 1974-01-03 (大奥秘話　晴姿姫ごと絵巻) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1974-01-03 Wet Lust: 21 Strippers (濡れた欲情　特出し２１人 - Nureta Yokujō: Tokudashi 21-nin) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1974-01-15 (女番長　タイマン勝負) Tōei (Ikuo Sekimoto) * 1974-01-15 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 4: Police Tactics (仁義なき戦い　頂上作戦 - Jingi naki tatakai: Chojo sakusen) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1974-01-15 (おさな妻の告白　失神 エクスタシー) Nikkatsu (Tadahiko Isomi * 1974-01-15 Apartment Wife: Afternoon Seduction (団地妻　昼下りの誘惑 - Danchizuma: Hirusagari no yūwaku) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1974-01-26 (セミドキュメント　スケバン用心棒 - Semidokyumento: Sukeban yōjinbō) Kikaku (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1974-01-26 (華麗なる一族) Yamamoto) * [1974-01-26 ((秘)女子大生　ＳＥＸアルバイト) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1974-01-26 Professional Sex Performers: A Docu-Drama (実録エロ事師たち - Jitsuroku erogotoshitachi) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1974-01 ((秘)追跡レポート　初夜の生態) Kikaku (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1974-01 (ドキュメント・ポルノ　トルコテクニック大全集) Kikaku (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-01 (エロ事師　いろは四十八手) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1974-01 (同棲時代　夜ごとのテクニック) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1974-01 (日本性風俗史　姦通) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1974-01 (発情おんな寝物語) Films (Jirō Karasawa) * 1974-01 (恍惚の代理妻) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1974-01 ((秘)パンマ性感地帯) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1974-01 (性惑の宝庫) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1974-01 (ポルノ体験記　覗き師) Kokuei (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-01 (女子寮のセックス体験) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1974-01 (性の競淫) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1974-01 (女子大生　性愛図) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1974-01 (女の攻め所) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) February * 1974-02-02 (激突！　殺人拳) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1974-02-02 (忘八武士道　さ無頼) Tōei (Takashi Harada) * 1974-02-06 (ＯＬ日記　濡れた札束) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1974-02-06 Gypsy Rose: A Docu-Drama (実録ジプシー・ローズ - Jitsuroku: Gypsy Rose) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1974-02-09 (御用牙　鬼の半蔵やわ肌小判) Pro (Yoshio Inoue) * 1974-02-09 Demon Spies (鬼輪番 - Oniwaban) / 国際放映 (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1974-02-16 (怒れ毒蛇　目撃者を消せ) Shōchiku (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1974-02-16 (必殺仕掛人　春雪仕掛針) Shōchiku (Masahisa Sadanaga) * 1974-02-16 (学生やくざ) Tōei (Akira Shimizu) * 1974-02-16 School of the Holy Beast or Convent of the Sacred Beast (聖獣学園 - Seiju gakuen) Tōei (Norifumi Suzuki) * 1974-02-16 A Man and Woman Behind the Fusuma Screen: Enduring Skin (四畳半襖の裏張り　しのび肌 - Yojōhan fusuma no urabari: Shinobi hada) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1974-02-16 (続ためいき) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1974-02-20 (小林多喜二) Imai) * [1974-02 (性の魔性) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1974-02 (ドキュメントポルノ　(秘)痴漢テクニック - Document porno: Maruhi chikan technique) Kikaku (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-02 (女ざかり　奥の間交情記) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1974-02 (秘密クラブ　肉体市場) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1974-02 (美人秘書　愛戯の手ほでき) Films (Seiji Izumi) * 1974-02 (好色性教育) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1974-02 (悦楽の世界) Kokuei (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1974-02 (暴行市場) Shintōhō (Tsuyoshi Kuroki) * 1974-02 (恍惚のおとし穴) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1974-02 (エロスのためいき) Cinema (Minoru Inao) March * 1974-03-01 (まむしの兄弟　二人合せて３０犯) Tōei (Eiichi Kudō) * 1974-03-01 (女囚やくざ) Tōei (Masahide Shinozuka) * 1974-03-02 (女子大生　かりそめの妻 - Joshi daisei: Karisome no tsuma) Nikkatsu (Kazunari Takeda) * 1974-03-02 White Whore (白い娼婦　花芯のたかまり - Shiroi jōfu: Kashin no takamari) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1974-03-09 (喜劇　男の腕だめし) Shōchiku (Masaharu Segawa) * 1974-03-09 (卑弥呼) / ATG (Masahiro Shinoda) * 1974-03-13 Office Lady Journal: Ruined Lust (ＯＬ日記　ちぎれた愛欲 - OL nikki: Chigireta aiyoku) Nikkatsu (Asao Kuwayama * 1974-03-13 (昼下りの情事　噂の看護婦 - Hirusagari no jōji: Uwasa no kangofu) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1974-03-16 (キューティーハニー) Pro / ＮＥＴ / Tōei Animation] (Hiroshi Shidara) * 1974-03-16 (マジンガーＺ対ドクターヘル) Pro / Tōei Animation (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1974-03-16 (ミラクル少女　リミットちゃん) / ＮＥＴ / Tōei Animation (Takeshi Tamiya) * 1974-03-16 (人妻セックス地獄) Tōei (Tatsuo Honda) * 1974-03-16 (痴情ホテル) Tōei (Tatsuo Honda) * 1974-03-16 (飛出す立体映画　イナズマン) / 石森プロ / ＮＥＴ (Minoru Yamada) * 1974-03-16 (仮面ライダーＸ) / 石森プロ / 毎日放送 (Itaru Oita) * 1974-03-16 (きかんしゃやえもん　Ｄ５１の大冒険 - Kikanshaemon: D51 no dai bōken) Animation (Takeshi Tamiya) * 1974-03-21 (アルプスの少女ハイジ) ズイヨー映像 (Isao Takahata) * 1974-03-21 (ウルトラマンタロウ　血を吸う花は少女の精) Pro / TBS (Eizō Yamagiwa) * 1974-03-21 (侍ジャイアンツ　殺生河原の決闘) Movie / ＹＴＶ　(Tadao Nagahama) * [1974-03-21 (ハロー！フィンガー５) Tōhō (Susumu Fukuhara) * 1974-03-21 (ゴジラ対メカゴジラ) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1974-03-21 (新造人間キャシャーン) 竜の子プロ (Hiroshi Sasakawa) * 1974-03-23 (赤ちょうちん) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1974-03-30 (日本百年) ＮＣＣ (Yōzo Yamada) * 1974-03-30 (しあわせの一番星) Shōchiku (Shigeyuki Yamane) * 1974-03-30 (涙のあとから微笑みが) Shōchiku (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1974-03-30 (ジーンズブルース　明日なき無頼派) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1974-03-30 (非情学園ワル　ネリカン同期生) Tōei (三堀篤) * 1974-03 (ドキュメントポルノ　色狂い) Kikaku (Moto Sasaki) * 1974-03 (ポルノだよ！全員集合(秘)わいせつ集団) Kikaku (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-03 (青春の絶叫　性生活への挑戦) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1974-03 (桃色ＯＬ派出会) Films (Jirō Karasawa) * 1974-03 (人妻セックス開眼) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1974-03 (女湯淫情記) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1974-03 (情事のたくらみ) Kokuei (Moto Sasaki) * 1974-03 (性の不一致) Shintōhō (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1974-03 (別れの性) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1974-03 (失神の快楽) 大東映画 (Moto Sasaki) * 1974-03 (狂い咲き) Cinema (Seiichi Hayashi) April * 1974-04-01 (ねむの木の詩) (Mariko Miyagi) * 1974-04-06 (神田川) / 国際放映 (Masanobu Deme) * 1974-04-06 (しあわせ) Tōhō (Hideo Onchi) * 1974-04-09 (実録エロ事師たち　巡業花電車) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1974-04-09 (日本モーテルエロチカ　回転ベッドの女) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1974-04-10 (さよならＣＰ) 疾走プロ (Kazuo Hara) * 1974-04-13 (暴力街) Tōei (Hideo Gosha) * 1974-04-13 (夜の演歌　しのび恋) Tōei (Yasuo Furuhata) * 1974-04-20 Sukeban Deka: Dirty Mary (すけばん刑事　ダーティ・マリー) Nikkatsu (Yasuharu Hasebe) * 1974-04-24 (人間であるために) / 新映画協... (Kazuomi Takagi) * 1974-04-24 (悪名　縄張荒らし) Pro (Yazuzō Masumura) * 1974-04-24 Lone Wolf and Cub: White Heaven in Hell (子連れ狼　地獄へ行くぞ！大五郎 - Kozure Okami: Jigoku e ikuzo! Daigoro) Pro (Yoshiyuki Kuroda) * 1974-04-24 (カレンダー・レクイエム　黄色い銃声) 伴映画工房 (Bokuto Ban) * 1974-04-27 (ムツゴロウの結婚記) Shōchiku (Jō Hirose) * 1974-04-27 (街の灯) / 田辺エージェンシー (Azuma Morisaki) * 1974-04-27 (殺人拳２) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1974-04-27 (山口組外伝　九州進攻作戦) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1974-04 (浮気の報酬　よろめき) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1974-04 (さかさくらげ　もみもみ商売) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1974-04 (浮気百態) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1974-04 (ドキュメント・ポルノ　続トルコテクニック大全集) Kikaku (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-04 (快感の闘い) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1974-04 (乱行しびれ姉妹) Kokuei (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1974-04 (現代肉体の門) Shintōhō (Kin'ya Ogawa) * 1974-04 (淫蕩女子大生) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1974-04 (性艶乱舞) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1974-04 (悪女のいだづら) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) May * 1974-05-01 (襤褸の旗) 映画「襤褸の旗」製作委員会 (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1974-05-04 Lost Love: Oil Hell (ロスト・ラブ　－あぶら地獄－ - Lost love: Abura jigoku) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1974-05-04 (鍵) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1974-05-14 (喜劇　だましの仁義) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1974-05-16 (太平洋戦争草稿) 「太平洋戦争草稿」製作委員会 * 1974-05-21 (０課の女　赤い手錠) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1974-05 (浮気めぐり) Films (Seiji Izumi) * 1974-05 (女体の裏表) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1974-05 (赤坂ＳＥＸ地帯) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1974-05 (裸の履歴書　特だし) Kokuei (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1974-05 (穴場めぐり４８態) Shintōhō (Yoshiaki Horikoshi) * 1974-05 (エロスの欲情) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1974-05 (淫情金髪狂乱) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1974-05 (エロ事周旋屋) Video (Jirō Karasawa) * 1974-05 (喜劇ポルノ　タクシー繁盛期) Video (Kan Mukai) * 1974-05 (性宴日誌) Cinema (Minoru Inao) June * 1974-06-01 (東京ド真ン中) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1974-06-01 (唐獅子警察) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1974-06-01 (色情トルコ日記) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1974-06-01 (三婆) Eiga (Noboru Nakamura) * 1974-06-01 (女房を早死にさせる方法) Eiga (Susumu Kodama) * 1974-06-07 (疾の風) 六道舎 (Takaaki Aoto) * 1974-06-08 (卓のチョンチョン) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi / Nobuaki Shirai) * 1974-06-08 (男女性事学　個人授業) Nikkatsu (Kōyū Ohara) * 1974-06-15 (ザ・カラテ) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1974-06-15 (ルパング島の奇跡　陸軍中野学校) Tōei (Jun'ya Satō) * 1974-06-15 Lady Snowblood 2: Love Song of Vengeance (修羅雪姫　怨み恋歌 - Shurayukihime: Urami renga) Eiga (Toshiya Fujita) * 1974-06-15 (野獣死すべし　復讐のメカニック) Tōhō (Eizō Sugawa) * 1974-06-21 (みやこ) 無明舎 (Tetsuo Yamatani) * 1974-06-22 (キャロル) / ATG (Jin Tatsumura) * 1974-06-22 (なつかしの映画歌謡史) Shōchiku ((池田康義)) * 1974-06-22 Flower & Snake (花と蛇 - Hana to hebi) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1974-06-22 (流れの譜　第一部動乱　第二部夜明け) Shōchiku (Masahisa Sadanaga) * 1974-06-22 Last Day of the Red Light District: March 31, 1958 or The Last Whorehouse (赤線最後の日　昭和３３年３月３１日 - Akasen saigo no hi: Shōwa 33-nen 31-nichi) Nikkatsu (Shinichi Shiratori) * 1974-06-25 (極私的エロス　恋歌１９７４) 疾走プロ (Kazuo Hara) * 1974-06-29 (極悪拳法) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1974-06-29 (青春の蹉跌) Eiga / 渡辺企画 (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1974-06-29 (モスクワわが愛) Tōhō / モス・フィルム　(Kenji Yoshida / アレクサンダー・ミッタ) * 1974-06-29 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 5: Final Episode (仁義なき戦い　完結篇 - Jingi Naki Tatakai: Kanketsu-hen) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1974-06 (現代夫婦の性　うずき) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1974-06 (新妻　乱れ姿) Films (Seiji Izumi) * 1974-06 (熱い肌のうめき) Films (Ryūji Akitsu) * 1974-06 (キャンパス・ポルノ　ピエロの乳房) Kikaku (Yoshifumi Iwasaki) * 1974-06 (セミドキュメント　金髪狩り) Kikaku (Genji Nakamura) * 1974-06 (ドラゴン柔道ＳＥＸ対決) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1974-06 (セーラー服の悶え　赤い門) Kokuei (Minoru Inao) * 1974-06 (変態日記) Shintōhō (Minoru Inao) * 1974-06 (淫獣の戯れ) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1974-06 (女組長性暴力) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1974-06 (制服の娼婦) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1974-06 (華麗な情事　幻の女) Video (Kan Mukai) * 1974-06 (純情ＯＬ日記　誘惑) Video (早坂絋) * 1974-06 (名器) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) July * 1974-07-06 (情事の果て) (Moto Sasaki) * [1974-07-06 (ＳＥＸハイウェイ　女の駐車場) Nikkatsu (Tadahiko Isomi * 1974-07-06 Secret Book: Turbulent Cloud (秘本　乱れ雲 - Hihon: Midaregumo) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1974-07-13 (愛と誠) / 芸映プロ　(Shigeyuki Yamane) * [1974-07-13 (にっぽん美女物語) / 田辺エージェンシー (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1974-07-17 (処女・若妻・未亡人　貞操強盗) Tōei (Tatsuo Honda) * 1974-07-17 (女子大生失踪事件　熟れた匂い) Tōei (荒井美三雄) * 1974-07-17 (従軍慰安婦) Tōei (Ryūichi Takamori) * 1974-07-20 (ジャックと豆の木) * [1974-07-20 ((秘)香港人肉市場) Sawa) * [1974-07-20 (急げ！若者 TOMORROW NEVER WAITS) / ジャック・プロ (Tsugunobu Kotani) * 1974-07-20 (血を吸う薔薇) Tōhō 山本迪夫 * 1974-07-20 (ふるさとポルノ記　津軽シコシコ節 - Furusato porunoki: Tsugaru shikoshiko bushi) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1974-07-20 New Apartment Wife: Afternoon Beast (新・団地妻　けものの昼下り - Shin danchizuma: Kemono no hirusagari) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1974-07-24 (ともだち) Children's Films (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1974-07-25 (ゲッターロボ) Pro / Fuji TV / Tōei Animation (Akinori Ōrai) * 1974-07-25 (マジンガーＺ対暗黒大将軍) Pro / Tōei Animation (Nobutaka Nishizawa) * 1974-07-25 (魔女っ子メグちゃん) / ＮＥＴ / Tōei Animation] (Yūgo Seikawa) * 1974-07-25 (イナズマンＦ) / 石森プロ / ＮＥＴ (Masaki Tsukada) * 1974-07-25 (フィンガー５の大冒険) Television (Shōtarō Ishimori) * 1974-07-25 (五人のライダー対キングダーク) Tōei (Itaru Oita) * 1974-07 (裂け目) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1974-07 (日本風俗史　続・姦通) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1974-07 (悶絶トルコ娘) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1974-07 (女獣ドラゴン好色勝負) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1974-07 (港函館情欲の夜) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1974-07 (ＯＬ蜜の誘惑) Kokuei (Minoru Inao) * 1974-07 (色ごと師勝負) Shintōhō (Moto Sasaki) * 1974-07 (色情乱れ床) Eiga (小川卓寛) * 1974-07 (性炎の女) 大東映画 (Moto Sasaki) * 1974-07 (ブロンドセックス) Cinema (Moto Sasaki) August * 1974-08-03 (オカルトＳＥＸ) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-08-03 (竜馬暗殺) / ATG (Kazuo Kuroki) * 1974-08-03 Tora-san 13: Tora-san's Lovesick (男はつらいよ　寅次郎恋やつれ - Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajirō koi yatsure) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1974-08-03 (超能力だよ　全員集合！！) Shōchiku (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1974-08-03 (ルパン三世　念力珍作戦) / 国際放映 (Takashi Tsuboshima) * 1974-08-03 ([Catastrophe-1999 Tōhō / Tōhō] (Toshio Masuda) * 1974-08-03 (カルーセル麻紀　夜は私を濡らす - Carousel Maki: Yoru wa watashi o nurasu) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1974-08-03 Female Ninja Magic: 100 Trampled Flowers (くノ一淫法　百花卍がらみ - Kunoichi ninpo: Hyakka manji-garimi) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1974-08-10 (三代目襲名) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1974-08-10 (直撃！地獄拳) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1974-08-14 (黒い牝豹Ｍ) Nikkatsu (Koretsugu Kurahara) * 1974-08-14 (妹) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1974-08-17 (樺太１９４５年夏　氷雪の門) JPM (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1974-08-28 Modern Prostitution: Lust Under a Uniform (現代娼婦考　制服の下のうずき - Gendai shōfu-kō: Seifuku no shita no uzuki) Nikkatsu (Chūsei Sone) * 1974-08-28 (実録桐かおる　－にっぽん一のレズビアン－) Nikkatsu (Katsuhiko Fujii) * 1974-08-31 (極道ＶＳまむし) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1974-08-31 Sister Street Fighter (女必殺拳 - Onna hissatsu ken) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1974-08 (淫花) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1974-08 (ポルノ姉妹　一発勝負) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1974-08 (好色悪徳医) Films (Akitaka Kimata) * 1974-08 (人妻の火遊び) Films (Ryūji Akitsu) * 1974-08 (セミドキュメント　(秘)夜這い) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1974-08 (ＯＬ夜毎の欲情) Movie (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1974-08 (性艶みだら海女) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1974-08 (エロチカにっぽん　牝猫の群) Kokuei (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1974-08 (女湯百年史) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-08 (思春老らくの情痴) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1974-08 (セックスビジネス　性専門) 大東映画 (Moto Sasaki) * 1974-08 (ＳＥＸ相談室　情事四十八態) Video (早坂絋) * 1974-08 (団地妻　(秘)モノくらべ) Video (Kan Mukai) * 1974-08 (未亡人クラブの秘めごと) Cinema (Minoru Inao) September * 1974-09-07 (わが道) / 近代映画協会 (Kaneto Shindō) * 1974-09-11 Secret Chronicle: She-Beast Market ((秘)色情めす市場 - Maruhi: Shikijō mesu ichiba) Nikkatsu (Noboru Tanaka) * 1974-09-11 Bawdy Tales of Edo: Octopus & Sea Shell (江戸艶笑夜話　蛸と赤貝 - Edo enshō yawa: Tako to akagai) Nikkatsu (Atsushi Fujiura * 1974-09-14 (武道ドキュメント　剣豪の祭典) Tōei (Takashi Harada) * 1974-09-14 Father of the Kamikaze (あゝ決戦航空隊 - Aa kessen kōkūtai) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1974-09-21 The Last Samurai (狼よ落日を斬れ　風雲・激情篇　怒濤篇 - Kami yo rakujitsu o kire: Fū-un-hen: Gekijō-hen: Dotō-hen) Shōchiku (Kenji Misumi) * 1974-09-21 (青春の海) / にんじんくらぶ (Yoshihiko Okamoto) * 1974-09-21 (青葉繁れる) Tōhō (Kihachi Okamoto) * 1974-09-21 Red Light District: Gonna Get Out or Red Light District or Street of Joy (赤線玉の井　ぬけられます - Akasen tamanoi: Nukeraremasu) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1974-09 (熱い肉感) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1974-09 (のぞき天国) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1974-09 (犯された青春) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1974-09 (牝獣の体臭) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1974-09 (ドキュメント・ポルノ　新トルコテクニック大全集) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-09 (トルコ嬢の性歓地帯) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1974-09 (処女痴漢) Kokuei (Minoru Inao) * 1974-09 (濡れた賽ノ目) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1974-09 (絶倫集団) Shintōhō (Ai Okamoto) * 1974-09 (性姦未公開図) Eiga (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1974-09 (悪女性艶) 大東映画 (Moto Sasaki) * 1974-09 (舐める) Cinema (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) October * 1974-10-05 (教室２０５号) / 共同映画　(Yūten Tachibana) * [1974-10-05 (実録飛車角　狼どもの仁義 - Jitsuroku hishakaku: Ōkami domo no jingi) Tōei (Shinji Murayama) * 1974-10-05 (任侠花一輪) Tōei (三堀篤) * 1974-10-05 (花嫁は濡れていた) Nikkatsu (Yukihiko Kondo) * 1974-10-05 Morning Frenzy (狂乱の喘ぎ - Kyōran no aegi) Nikkatsu (Shōgorō Nishimura) * 1974-10-09 (モハメッド・アリ　黒い魂 STAND UP LIKE A MAN) Pro (リック・バスター) * 1974-10-09 (無宿) Pro (Kōichi Saitō) * 1974-10-12 (メス) Shōchiku (Masahisa Sadanaga) * 1974-10-12 (俺の血は他人の血) Shōchiku (Toshio Masuda) * 1974-10-13 (Ｍｒ．ＢＯＯ！　ギャンブル大将 / 鬼馬雙星　Ｇａｍｅｓ　Ｇａｍｂｌｅｒｓ　Ｐｌａｙ) ゴールデン・ハーベスト (許冠文) * 1974-10-19 The Castle of Sand (砂の器 - Suna no utsuwa) / 橋本プロ (Yoshitarō Nomura) * [1974-10-19 (女番長　玉突き遊び) Tōei (Ikuo Sekimoto) * 1974-10-19 (衝撃！売春都市) Tōei (Makoto Naitō) * 1974-10-26 (あさき夢みし) / ATG (Akio Jissoji) * 1974-10-26 Wife to Be Sacrificed (生贄夫人 - Ikenie fujin) Nikkatsu (Masaru Konuma) * 1974-10-26 Secret Book: Sleeve and Sleeve (秘本　袖と袖 - Hihon: Sode to sode) Nikkatsu (Akira Kato) * 1974-10 (情痴の悪党) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1974-10 (性のうずき) Kikaku (Shun Akiyama) * 1974-10 (熟れた桜貝) Films (門前忍) * 1974-10 (昇天色情モーテル) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1974-10 (セミドキュメント　(秘)パンマ) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1974-10 (団地妻色競べ) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1974-10 (女子大生　泣かれた花粉) Kokuei (Kaoru Umezawa - as 東元薫) * 1974-10 (淫欲輪獣) Productions (Kōji Wakamatsu) * 1974-10 (尻の神秘) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-10 (アンコ娘の性夢) Eiga (Kin'ya Ogawa as Kazuo Mikawa) * 1974-10 (女色狩人) Eiga (Kazuhiko Ogawa) * 1974-10 (熟れた欲情) 大東映画 (Moto Sasaki) * 1974-10 (痴漢と女高生) 大東映画 (Mamoru Watanabe) * 1974-10 (ふるさと漁色探訪　悶絶ポルノ祭り) Video (Kan Mukai) * 1974-10 (発情ＯＬ　ＳＥＸローン) Video (Jirō Karasawa) * 1974-10 (混棲狂乱時代) Cinema (Minoru Inao) November * 1974-11-01 (ザ・カラテ２) Tōei (Yukio Noda) * 1974-11-01 (安藤組外伝　人斬り舎弟) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1974-11-02 (あした輝く) / 芸映プロ　(Shigeyuki Yamane) * [1974-11-02 (ふれあい) / 文学座 (Yasuichi Ichimura) * 1974-11-02 (サンダカン八番娼館　望郷) / 俳優座映画放送 (Kei Kumai) * 1974-11-02 (沖田総司) Tōhō (Masanobu Deme) * 1974-11-02 (さよならモロッコ) * [1974-11-09 (トルコ風呂(秘)昇天) Nikkatsu (Isao Hayashi) * 1974-11-22 The Streetfighter (逆襲！殺人拳 - Gekitotsu! Satsujin ken) Tōei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1974-11-22 (極道ＶＳ不良番長) Tōei (Kōsaku Yamashita) * 1974-11-22 (あばよダチ公) Nikkatsu (Yukihiro Sawada) * 1974-11-22 (バージンブルース) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita) * 1974-11-23 (恋は緑の風の中) Ieki) * [1974-11-23 (蔵王絶唱) Eiga (Kunihiko Yamamoto) * 1974-11 (強烈！！　同性愛) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1974-11 (女子大生　性愛手帳) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1974-11 (乱行同棲契約) Films (Takashi Nagumo) * 1974-11 (成熟妻の童貞破り) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1974-11 (処女が濡れるとき) Eiga (Akefumi Kageyama) * 1974-11 (ドキュメント・ポルノ　痴漢集団) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-11 (夫婦セックス勝負) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1974-11 (悪徳教師) Kokuei (Shintarō Gō) * 1974-11 (性商売) Shintōhō (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-11 (女ざかり　密室の歓び) Video (Jirō Karasawa) * 1974-11 ((秘)男狩り) Cinema (Minoru Yoshida) December * 1974-12-06 (バイバイ・ラブ) レッドフィルム (Isao Fujisawa) * 1974-12-07 (脱獄広島殺人囚) Tōei (Sadao Nakajima) * 1974-12-07 Sister Street Fighter: Hanging by a Thread (女必殺拳　危機一発 - Onna hissatsu ken: Kiki ippatsu) Tōei (Kazuhiko Yamaguchi) * 1974-12-07 (制服の処女　男狂い) Nikkatsu (Saburo Endō) * 1974-12-07 Boso Rhythm: Thank God For Women (房総ペコペコ節おんな万祝 - Bōsō pekopeko- bushi: Onna maiwai) Nikkatsu (Nobuaki Shirai) * 1974-12-12 (ハードボイルドハネムーン -HARDBOILED NONEYMOON-) グループ・ポジポジ (Kazuo Gotō) * 1974-12-14 (燃える男長島茂雄　栄光の背番号３) 日本映画新社 (Kazuo Kawabe) * 1974-12-21 (ざ・やくざ The Yakuza) ア・シドニー・ポラック・プロ (シドニー・ポラック) * 1974-12-21 (史上最大のヒモ　濡れた砂丘) Tōei (依田智臣) * 1974-12-25 ((秘)香港セックス基地) Movie (Kensuke Sawa) * 1974-12-28 Tora-san 14: Tora-san's Lullaby (男はつらいよ　寅次郎子守唄 - Otoko wa tsurai yo: Torajirō komoriuta) Shōchiku (Yōji Yamada) * 1974-12-28 (ザ・ドリフターズ　極楽はどこだ！！) / Watanabe Pro (Yūsuke Watanabe) * 1974-12-28 (田園に死す) / ATG (Shūji Terayama) * 1974-12-28 New Battles Without Honor and Humanity 1 (新仁義なき戦い - Shin jingi naki tatakai) Tōei (Kinji Fukasaku) * 1974-12-28 (直撃地獄拳　大逆転) Tōei (Teruo Ishii) * 1974-12-28 (伊豆の踊子) / ホリ企画制作 (Katsumi Nishikawa) * [1974-12-28 (エスパイ) Tōhō (Jun Fukuda) * 1974-12-28 (炎の肖像) Nikkatsu (Toshiya Fujita / Akira Katō) * 1974-12-28 (宵待草 - Yoimachigusa) Nikkatsu (Tatsumi Kumashiro) * 1974-12 (秘事) Eiga (Giichi Nishihara) * 1974-12 (絶倫ピンク遊び) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1974-12 (制服売春) Pro (Tadashi Sasaki) * 1974-12 (セミドキュメント　未亡人下宿) Pro (Shin'ya Yamamoto) * 1974-12 (新婚初夜の秘技) Movie (Kōji Seki) * 1974-12 (脅威のドキュメント　獣色の女王) Pro (Kan Mukai) * 1974-12 (大車輪の女) Kokuei (Minoru Yoshida) * 1974-12 (セックス渡世人) Shintōhō ((Ai Okamoto) * 1974-12 (ただれた愛慾) Eiga (Kazuhiko Ogawa) * 1974-12 (性市場) Eiga (Moto Sasaki) * 1974-12 (女刺青拷問) Cinema (Kan Mukai) Month Unknown * 1974 (勾魂艶鬼　Ｆｒｏｍ　ｔｈｅ　Ｕｎｄｅｒｗｏｒｌｄ) 福星影業有限公司 (華山) * 1974 (売春の穴場) Films (Keiichi Kishimoto) * 1974 (蝶服記) Terayama) * 1974 (ローラ) Terayama) * 1974 (青少年のための映画入門) Terayama) See also * Category:Released in 1974 Sources * 1974年 公開作品一覧　341作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1974